


If He Had A Heart

by fairyeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps this is why it's considered a raw emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Had A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) This was an entry for challenge 133 (Triumph and Tragedy). Once again I didn't place, but I'd like to think this is a bit sweet. :3 I don't know. What do you think?

If he had a heart, he would know happiness. When he watched the humans from afar, he envied them. The story of two friends is very sweet even to the likes of him. Of course he’s not the kind who would parade that kind of information in such a state. He wouldn’t say he ever had a friend. They would be comrades since they were in the same group, but he would never go as far as labeling them his friends.

If he had a heart, he would know sorrow. When he watched, he saw humans cry for one another. Be it petty or otherwise, it would hurt the same. Whenever they cried, it looked very ugly. Snot and tears would cover their faces as they placed their hands over it – only causing it make it messier and make them look uglier. Perhaps this is why it's considered a raw emotion. Sorrow would also give him a chance to feel sympathy for things and understand things better. He had no time to dwell on silly things.

If he had a heart, he would know anger. Sure he got annoyed with his comrades, maybe out right infuriated. Never had he realized how much anger humans would carry in their hearts. He wasn’t sure, nor did he even care, why they would. He had a duty to uphold.

If he had a heart, he would know love. Love is fantasized by many young girls and boys. Adults still hold that fantasy within their hearts, only as a secret. He would see the word tossed around so freely yet so few know the real meaning. That’s not to say he didn’t appreciate the sight. He knew from deep within him somewhere that possibly he too ached and yearned for the same feeling. But he figured that it was his own physical need. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself.

But, Axel pondered, why did he protect Roxas when he had no heart?


End file.
